The disclosure generally relates to the novel compounds of formula I including pharmaceutically acceptable salts, which have activity against hepatitis C virus (HCV) and are useful in treating those infected with HCV. The disclosure also relates to compositions and methods of using these compounds.
Hepatitis C virus (HCV) chronically infects an estimated 170 million people worldwide, with 3 to 4 million infected individuals in the United States alone (Boyer, N. and Marcellin, P. J. Hepatology. 2000, 32:98-112; Alter, M. J., et al. Engl. J. Med. 1999, 341:556-562). Prior to the mid 1990s, transfusion with infected blood products was the main route of HCV transmission. Following the introduction of blood screening methods, transmission via injection drug use became the primary risk factor. Chronic infection often leads to the development of severe liver complications, including fibrosis, cirrhosis, and hepatocellular carcinoma. HCV infection is also the leading cause of orthotopic liver transplantation in the United States. The degree to which disease progression is related to viral and cellular factors is not completely understood.
Considerable heterogeneity is found within the nucleotide and encoded amino acid sequence of the HCV genome (Simmonds, P. J. Gen. Virology. 2004, 85:3173-3188). Based on this sequence diversity, six major genotypes and multiple associated subtypes have been described. The genotypes of HCV differ in their worldwide distribution, and the clinical significance of the genetic heterogeneity of HCV remains elusive despite numerous studies of the possible effect of genotypes on pathogenesis and therapy.
Medical treatment for HCV is limited by the lack of a vaccine or approved therapies that specifically target the virus. Currently, patients undergo treatment with a combination of parenterally administered pegylated alpha-interferon and oral ribavirin. Genotype 1 HCV is the most difficult to treat and elimination of the virus (sustained virologic response) is achieved for only approximately 50% of patients (Fried, M. W. et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 2002, 347:975-982; Zeumzem, S. Nature Clinical Practice. 2008, 5:610-622). This poor treatment response, combined with often severe side effects induced by therapy, highlight a need for improved antiviral drugs with better efficacy and safety profiles.
HCV is a member of the Flaviviridae family of viruses with a single-stranded positive-sense RNA genome. Following infection of host cells, the 9.6 Kb genome is translated into a polyprotein precursor of approximately 3,000 amino acids (reviewed in Lindenbach, B. D. and Rice, C. M. Nature. 2005, 436:933-938; Moradpour, D, Penin, F., and Rice, C. M. Nature Reviews. 2007, 5:453-463). Post-translational processing by both cellular and viral proteases results in the generation of at least 10 separate viral proteins. The structural proteins (which by definition are found in mature virions) include core, E1, E2, and possibly p7, and originate from the amino-terminal region of the polyprotein. The core protein assembles into the viral nucleocapsid. The E1 and E2 glycoproteins form heterodimers that are found within the lipid envelope surrounding the viral particles, and mediate host cell receptor binding and entry of the virus into cells. It is unclear if p7 is a structural protein, and its role in replication has yet to be defined. However p7 is believed to form an ion channel in cellular membranes, preventing acidification of intracellular compartments in which virions are assembled, and it has been shown to be essential for viral replication and assembly. The nonstructural proteins NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B are produced through maturational cleavages of the carboxy-terminal region of the polyprotein. NS2 along with the amino terminus of NS3 form the NS2-3 metalloprotease which cleaves at the NS2-NS3 junction. Additionally, NS2 is involved in assembly and egress of nascent virions. The NS3 protein contains both a serine protease in its amino-terminal region, and a nucleotide-dependent RNA helicase in its carboxy-terminal region. NS3 forms a heterodimer with the NS4A protein, constituting the active protease which mediates cleavages of the polyprotein downstream of NS3, both in cis, at the NS3-NS4A cleavage site, and in trans, for the remaining NS4A-NS4B, NS4B-NS5A, NS5A-NS5B sites. The complex formation of the NS3 protein with NS4A seems necessary to the processing events, enhancing the proteolytic efficiency at all of the sites. The NS3 protein also exhibits nucleoside triphosphatase and RNA helicase activities. The NS4B protein has been shown to be important for localization of HCV proteins into replication complexes in altered membranous structures within the cell. NS5B encodes an RNA-dependent RNA polymerase that is involved in the replication of HCV.
Subgenomic HCV replicons, containing the untranslated regions 5′ and 3′ to the coding sequence fused to the nonstructural proteins or the full-length polyprotein, are competent for translation, viral protein expression, and replication within cultured cells (Lohmann, V. et al. Science. 1999, 285:110-113; Moradpour, D, Penin, F., and Rice, C. M. Nature Reviews. 2007, 5:453-463). The replicon system has proven valuable for the identification of inhibitors targeting the nonstructural proteins associated with these functions. However, only limited subsets of HCV genotypes have been used to generate functional replicons.
Other systems have been used to study the biology of the HCV structural proteins that mediate the entry into host cells. For example, virus-like-particles made in recombinant baculovirus-infected cells with the HCV core, E1 and E2 proteins have also been used to study the function of the HCV E1 and E2 proteins (Barth, H., et al. J. Biol. Chem. 2003, 278:41003-41012). In addition, pseudotyping systems where the E1 and E2 glycoproteins are used to functionally replace the glycoproteins of retroviruses have been developed (Bartosch, B., Dubuisson, J. and Cosset, F.-L. J. Exp. Med. 2003, 197:633-642; Hsu, M. et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 2003, 100:7271-7276). These systems yield HCV pseudoparticles that bind to and enter host cells in a manner which is believed to be analogous to the natural virus, thus making them a convenient tool to study the viral entry steps as well as to identify inhibitors block this process.
Recently, a full-length genotype 2a HCV clone, JFH1, was isolated and demonstrated the ability to replicate in vitro. Through repeated passage and adaptation in cell culture increased titers of infectious virus were produced (Lindenbach, B. D., et al. Science. 2005, 309:623-626; Wakita, T. et al. Nature Med. 2005, 11:791-796). In contrast to the HCV replicon or pseudotyping systems, the infectious virus is useful for studying the complete HCV replication cycle, including identifying inhibitors of not only the replication proteins, but those involved in early steps in virus infection (entry and uncoating) and production of progeny viruses (genome packaging, nucleocapsid assembly, virion envelopment and egress).
Triazines have been disclosed. See WO 2009/091388 and US 2009/0286778.
The invention provides technical advantages, for example, the compounds are novel and are effective against hepatitis C. Additionally, the compounds provide advantages for pharmaceutical uses, for example, with regard to one or more of their mechanism of action, binding, inhibition efficacy, target selectivity, solubility, safety profiles, or bioavailability.